Alelita Schaeffer
Aelita Schaeffer (also known as Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones, and Maya) is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko (as only one exists), and one of the members of Team Lyoko. However, Aelita differs from the other members of Team Lyoko in that she is deeply linked with Lyoko, as she remained as a guardian of the virtual world for ten years after being virtualized by her father, Franz Hopper. Jeremie would later discover Lyoko, and in turn, Aelita (and X.A.N.A.) after turning on the Supercomputer. Personality Aelita is quite smart and intelligent beyond her years, shows kindness, generosity and compassion towards her friends, but is also quick-witted; she is good at making up insults for Sissi (as seen in Unchartered Territory) and good at outsmarting monsters on Lyoko. However, as the second youngest (physically) of the five children, she is also the most naive; during her first encounters with Earth her feelings were easily hurt and she was easily swayed by others, most notably Sissi. With the support of her friends she adapts to her new environment quickly however, and her maturity progresses throughout the series. Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremie and her. She is Jeremie's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her. Being a talented D.J, the Subdigitals decided for her to perform as the opening act for their concerts, as seen in Music To Soothe the Savage Beast. She also played tunes at a school dance in Final Mix. William stated that she was really incredible. Appearance Aelita's hair is pink on Lyoko and in the real world. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and a dark pink jacket. In the second and third season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. In season 4, her outfit consists of a dark purple dress that comes to her knees and light pink Quarter length leggings underneath. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes; almost always she goes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front. On Lyoko, her ears are pointed, like an elf's. Her left ear has a small dangle earring that looks like a fishing lure. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body as do the rest of them. She also has light pink, maroon-edged sleeveless covering her lower arms. For the first three seasons, Aelita's Lyoko attire consists of a light pink-and-white mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes. In the fourth season, Aelita receives a new pink form-fitting suit on Lyoko, which has a pair of retractable energy wings that enable Aelita to fly. She is in 8th grade for Seasons 1-2 and in 9th through Seasons 3-4. In Season 1 she is 12 (being skipped ahead). In Seasons 2-4 she is 13 (though it mentions in episode 37 that she is still 12). In Evolution, she should be 14-15 starting in the 11th grade. Aelita is technically the oldest one in the group (chronologically) being 22 years old at the start of the series, but due to her stay in Lyoko, she has psychically remained the age of 12 for the last 10 years. Trivia * She will make her first appearance in Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory. Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Females Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team